Vi
|casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Das Treffen eines Gegners mit einer Fähigkeit gewährt Vi ein für , welches 3 Sekunden anhält. |leveling = |description2 = Jedes Mal, wenn ausgelöst werden, wird die von Schockschild um 3 Sekunden reduziert. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| wird das Schild nicht auslösen. |video = Vi-P }} }} |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |speed = |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Vi beginnt für bis zu 4 Sekunden aufzuladen, wodurch die Reichweite, die Sprintgeschwindigkeit und der Schaden über die ersten Sekunden erhöht werden. Während der Aufladung ist Vi und um 15 % . |leveling = |description2 = Vi in die gewählte Richtung und verursacht |normal}} an allen durchdrungenen Gegnern, welcher um erhöht wird. |leveling2 = |Maximaler Normaler Schaden| }} |description3 = Vi stoppt, wenn sie mit einem kollidiert, was diesen und andere Einheiten . |leveling3 = |description4 = Rammbock geht auf eine 3 sekündige Abklingzeit und stellt |mana}} wieder her, wenn die Aufladung unterbrochen wird. |leveling4 = }}| ist, kann sie immer noch und andere Beschwörerzauber (außer ) benutzen. * Vi kann die Selbstverlangsamung durch verringern, sie kann sie aber nicht durch entfernen. * blockieren den Schaden, verhindern aber nicht die Anwendung von . |video = Vi-Q }} }} Vis und wenden an getroffenen Gegnern eine Steigerung von Zermürbende Hiebe an, bis zu 3 mal steigerbar. Bei 3 Steigerungen verbraucht Vi sie und verursacht |normal}}, was gegen Nicht-Champions auf 300 gedeckelt ist. |leveling = % % pro 100}} des zusätzlichen Angriffsschaden)|ad}} des maximalen Lebens des Ziels|hp}}}} |description2 = Für die nächsten 4 Sekunden erhält Vi dann |as}} und die |armor}} des Ziels wird um 20 % reduziert. |leveling2 = %|as}}}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| und wendet an. Der Bonusschaden wird von nichts davon beeinflusst und kann keinen Strukturen Schaden zufügen. * Zermürbende Hiebe kann werden, aber ihm kann nicht werden und er wird auch angewendet, wenn Vi ist. |video = Vi-W }} }} |mana}} |costtype = + 1 Aufladung |cooldown = |static = 1 |casttime = Keine |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Vi generiert periodisch Aufladungen von Gewaltanwendung, bis zu maximal 2. |leveling = |description2 = Vis nächster erhält und verursacht an allen Gegnern in einem Kegel vor ihr |normal}}. Der Schaden kann für des Angriffsschadens|ad}} . |leveling2 = }} |description3 = Gewaltanwendung . |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| wendet nur am Primärziel eine Steigerung an. * Der verstärkte Angriff wendet Treffereffekte an, kann ganz normal (der Kegelschaden kann auch kritisch treffen), wendet an und kann Strukturen Schaden zu fügen, sofern diese das Primärziel ist (der Kegelschaden interagiert nicht mit Strukturen). * Wenn der verstärkte Angriff durch eine Kontermechanik verhindert wird, wird der Kegelschaden trotzdem ausgelöst. * blockieren diese Fähigkeit, egal ob verstärkter Angriff oder Kegelschaden. |video = Vi-E }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Vi zum ausgewählten , verursacht bei Ankunft |normal}} und es für Sekunden hoch. |leveling = }} |description2 = Gegner, die im Weg stehen, werden für um 350 Einheiten und erleiden denselben Schaden. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} Kartenspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Verursachter Schaden wird um 5 % erhöht. cs:Vi en:Vi es:Vi fr:Vi pl:Vi pt-br:Vi ru:Вай zh:蔚 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Vi, einst eine Kriminelle von den berüchtigten Straßen Zhauns, ist eine hitzköpfige, impulsive und furchteinflößende Frau, die kaum Respekt vor Autoritätspersonen zeigt. Sie ist seit ihrer Kindheit auf sich allein gestellt und schärfte in den Gassen ihren Überlebensinstinkt – genau wie ihren eigenwilligen, ruppigen Sinn für Humor. Sie arbeitet jetzt mit den Wächtern als Hüterin des Friedens in Piltover und schwingt ihre mächtigen Hextech-Handschuhe, mit denen sie Wände und Verdächtige gleichermaßen mit Leichtigkeit zerschmettern kann. Piltovers Vollstreckerin Vi hat kaum Erinnerungen an ihre Kindheit in Zhaun und die Erinnerungen, die sie hat, würde sie am liebsten vergessen. Als Mitglied der Grubengören-Banden musste sie früh lernen, von ihrem Verstand wie auch von ihren Fäusten Gebrauch zu machen, um zu überleben. Jeder, der Vi begegnete, wusste, dass sie sich aus jeder brenzligen Situation herausreden – oder herausprügeln – konnte. Meistens entschied sie sich für Letzteres. Keines der älteren Bandenmitglieder aus ihrer Jugend konnte ihr etwas über ihre Eltern sagen. Die meisten gingen einfach davon aus, dass diese bei einem der vielen Industrieunfälle ums Leben gekommen waren, die in Zhaun leider viel zu häufig vorkamen. Obwohl sie in dem verfallenden Waisenhaus „Haus der Hoffnung“ gelandet war, behauptete ein als verrückt verschriener Grubensammler, er habe sie in den Trümmern eines eingestürzten Chem-Labors auf dem Wasser treibend in einem Korb gefunden, der groß genug für zwei gewesen sei. Irgendwann kam Vi zu dem Schluss, dass man gewisse Dinge lieber nicht wissen sollte. Mit ihrem unbändigen, pinkfarbenen Haar war sie auf den Straßen von Zhaun nicht zu übersehen – entweder rannte sie auf den Grenzmärkten vor wütenden Kaufleuten weg, stolzierte über die farbenfrohen Basare der schwarzen Gassen oder fuhr mit den hexdraulischen Fahrstühlen nach Piltover hinauf. Wo immer man in Schwierigkeiten geraten oder einen Betrug durchziehen konnte – Vi war mittendrin, obwohl sie immer nur von denjenigen stahl, die den Verlust verschmerzen konnten … und nur denen wehtat, die es auch verdient hatten. Mit zunehmendem Alter wurden ihre Kindheitseskapaden immer verwegener und waghalsiger und Vi gründete ihre eigene Bande. Sie war frech, brauste schnell auf und verließ sich immer noch etwas zu sehr auf ihre Fäuste und so war sie selten ohne ein blaues Auge oder eine aufgeplatzte Lippe anzutreffen. Der Besitzer einer Bar am Rande der Gassen wurde ihr Mentor und ihm gelang es, einige ihrer selbstzerstörerischen Tendenzen zu mäßigen. Er versuchte, ihre Moralvorstellungen zu stärken und zeigte ihr, wie man diszipliniert kämpft. Außerdem brachte er ihr bei, ihren schwelenden Zorn in bessere Bahnen zu lenken. Im Laufe der Zeit verdiente sie sich einen Namen als jemand, der Dinge erledigte, ohne Fragen zu stellen. Sie belauschte die Unterhaltungen der zhaunitischen Bergarbeiter, die häufig die Bar aufsuchten, und erfuhr auf diesem Weg, wann große Geschäfte getätigt wurden und wie die Zahlungen erfolgen sollten. Für einen Chem-Baron waren das kleine Fische – aber für sie und ihre Freunde war es ein Vermögen. Sie plante einen Überfall, wusste aber, dass sie für die erfolgreiche Durchführung noch mehr Leute benötigte. Also holte Vi sich widerstrebend eine rivalisierende Bande, die Fabrikwald-Teufel, an Bord. Alles lief nach Plan, bis der Anführer der Teufel einen der Minenbesitzer mit seinen Pulverisierer-Handschuhen tötete und den Rest der Arbeiter in den Tunneln gefangen zurückließ. Die beiden Banden flohen mit der Beute, aber Vi wusste, sie konnte diese unschuldigen Leute nicht ihrem Tod überlassen. Sie schnappte sich die Handschuhe, deren Handgelenksmechanismen sich schmerzhaft um ihre Arme legten, und ertrug die Qual lange genug, um einen Weg für die Bergarbeiter freizusprengen. Am nächsten Tag suchte Vi die Fabrikwald-Teufel auf. Sie trug immer noch die energiegeladenen Handschuhe und griff die gesamte Bande an. Sie verpasste ihnen so eine legendäre Tracht Prügel, dass man noch heute in den Gassen davon spricht. Schließlich verschwand Vi aus Zhaun während einer Zeit großer Umwälzungen, als die Spannungen mit Piltover hochkochten. Zwischen den Banden verbreiteten sich Gerüchte, sie sei bei einer gewaltigen Explosion im Herzen der Unterstadt ums Leben gekommen oder sie hätte ihren Freunden den Rücken gekehrt und das Weite gesucht. Die Wahrheit kam erst ans Licht, als die Hungerknochen, eine ruchlose Bande, deren mörderisches Treiben sich immer weiter ausgebreitet hatte, zur Strecke gebracht wurden – durch den Sheriff von Piltover und ihre neue Verbündete … Vi! Die ehemalige Bandenanführerin stand jetzt in Diensten der Wächter und hatte die chem-betriebenen Pulverisierer-Handschuhe durch brandneue Atlas-Hextech-Prototypen ersetzt. Niemand kennt bisher den wahren Grund, weshalb oder wie es dazu kam, dass Vi mit Caitlyn zusammenarbeitet – aber angesichts der über Piltover hereinbrechenden Verbrechenswelle, die anarchistische Züge trägt, mehren sich Spekulationen, dass ein gewisser blauhaariger Wirbelwind aus Zhaun damit zu tun haben könnte... Alte Geschichte 2.= aktuell nur auf Englisch verfügbar. Solltest du die offizielle Übersetzung (League Universe) haben oder willst du selber übersetzen, wäre es klasse, wenn du sie hier statt des Platzhaltertextes einfügst! |-|1.= right|250px Für Vi stellt jedes Problem nur eine weitere Backsteinmauer dar, die es mit ihren gigantischen Hextech-Handschuhen zu durchschlagen gilt. Obwohl sie auf der falschen Seite des Gesetzes aufwuchs, setzt Vi ihr kriminelles Wissen nun dazu ein, der Polizeieinheit von Piltover zu dienen. Vis freche Art, ihr herber Humor und ihre unverhohlene Weigerung Befehle zu befolgen, können ihre nach Vorschrift handelnde Partnerin, , oft zur Weißglut bringen. Doch nicht einmal der Sheriff von Piltover kann leugnen, dass Vi einen unschätzbaren Gewinn im Kampf gegen das Verbrechen darstellt. Da sie als Kind in den gesetzlosen Außenbezirken Piltovers aufgewachsen ist, hat Vi gelernt, wie man raubt und betrügt, um über die Runden zu kommen. Durch das Stehlen und Auseinandernehmen von Hextech-Geräten erlangte sie die Fertigkeiten einer meisterlichen Mechanikerin, während das Leben auf der Straße sie Eigenständigkeit lehrte. Als sie sechs Jahre alt war, fand eine bunt zusammengewürfelte Gruppe Krimineller Gefallen an der jungen Delinquentin und nahm sie bei sich auf. Im Alter von elf Jahren war sie zur erfahrenen Komplizin geworden und genoss den Nervenkitzel bei jedem Raubüberfall. Vis Einstellung änderte sich, als ein Raubzug in einem Bergwerk schieflief. Sie war gezwungen, sich zu entscheiden, ob sie mit ihrer Bande floh oder versuchte die unschuldigen Minenarbeiter aus einem eingestürzten Tunnel zu retten. Vi entschied sich, die Heldin zu spielen. Während sie nach einem Weg suchte, die Bergleute aus den Trümmern zu befreien, entdeckte sie einen zerstörten Bergbau-Roboter. Sie improvisierte und schraubte seine riesigen Fäuste heraus, um sie in behelfsmäßige Hextech-Handschuhe umzufunktionieren. Als sie die schweren Waffen an ihre kleinen Hände angepasst hatte, beugte das junge Mädchen ihren Arm und schmetterte kraftvoll gegen die Trümmer. Die Wucht des Schlages sprengte den Fels auseinander. Nun da die Arbeiter frei waren und entkommen konnten, stahl sich Vi davon. Nachdem dieser Job schiefgegangen war, brach Vi ihre Verbindungen zu der Bande ab. Sie kehrte in das Leben einer einsamen Kriminellen zurück, stahl von nun an aber nur noch von anderen Verbrechern. Im Laufe der Jahre modifizierte und verbesserte Vi ihre Hextech-Fäuste, wodurch sie Raubüberfälle auffliegen lassen und sich die Beute mit Leichtigkeit schnappen konnte. Schließlich erreichte ihr schlechter Ruf auch Caitlyn, den berühmten Sheriff von Piltover. Anstatt zu versuchen, Vi einzusperren, bot Caitlyn der Kriminellen an, der Gesellschaft ihre Schuld zurückzuzahlen, indem sie in Piltover auf der Seite des Gesetzes arbeitet. Vi lachte. Für sie klang ein Job, in dem sie Gauner aufmischen konnte, ohne dass sie gezwungen war, vor den Bullen davonzulaufen, perfekt. Sie nahm sofort an. Caitlyn hat nun alle Hände voll zu tun, dafür zu sorgen, dass Vi nicht aus der Reihe tanzt, während Vi Caitlyns Befehle als bloße Vorschläge ansieht. Doch wenn sie zusammenarbeiten, werden sie von allen Gesetzesbrechern Piltovers gefürchtet. }} Beziehungen * stammt eigentlich aus Zhaun, hat sich aber aus unbekannten Gründen dazu entschlossen, eine Wächterin Piltovers zu werden. * Es wird vermutet, dass und Schwestern sind. Nach der Veröffentlichung sagte (frei übersetzt): "Du denkst, ich bin verrückt? Du solltest mal meine Schwester sehen!". Diese Schwester könnte allerdings auch nur Einbildung von Jinx sein. Es gab zwar nie eine Bestätigung aus offizieller Quelle, da Jinx laut den Spielern allerdings wie eine Antagonistin zu Vi wirkte, gingen Spieler davon aus ("Geschwisterliebe"). ** Tatsächlich scheint nur auf englisch-sprachigen Servern eine Antagonistin von zu sein. Auf anderen Servern wirkt sie beispielsweise entgegen. ** Der Ladenbesitzer Lyte sagt zu (frei übersetzt): "Du siehst genau wie deine Schwester aus! Oh, warte, ich sollte nicht darüber sprechen..." Dies könnte ein Hinweis sein, allerdings ist Lyte keine verlässliche Quelle, da er auch Gerüchte von Spielern wiederholt (ein Beispiel dafür wäre, dass und daten, was von Lux selber dementiert wurde, nachdem sie die Gerüchte gehört hatte). ** Egal ob verwandt oder nicht, so ist es doch wahrscheinlich, dass beide zusammen aufgewachsen sind, da Vi an Gedächtnisverlust leidet und Jinx gezielt versucht, Erinnerungen auszulösen. ** In einem Interview mit Ghostcrawler behauptete dieser, dass die beiden tatsächlicher Schwester sind. Später erklärte er, dass er nur wiedergab, was er selbst vermutete. Das "narration team" sagte ihm das Gegenteil. * leidet unter Amnesie und erinnert sich an nichts aus ihrer Kindheit. Auch ihr Name "Vi" kommt nur vom der Tattowierung in ihrem Gesicht. * erinnert sich an , bevor sie Piltover verließ. * Der Prototyp ihrer Handschuhe wurde von Vaido Violante gebaut. Dieser ist ein früherer Lehrling von Vater Covin Reveck. |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Klassische Vi Screenshots.jpg|Klassische Vi Neonschlag-Vi Screenshots.jpg|Neonschlag-Vi Officer Vi Screenshots.jpg|Officer Vi Charmante Vi Screenshots.jpg|Charmante Vi Skins ; : * Man kann im Hintergrund einen Teil von Piltover sehen. ** Dies ist der selbe Stadtteil wie im Splash-Art von , wo er allerdings verwüstet ist. ; : * Sie zieht ihre Sonnenbrille jedes Mal an / aus, wenn sie einen Gegner verspottet. * Ihre -Animation lehnt an Frankys 'SUPER'-Pose aus One Piece an. ** Ein Vergleichsvideo kann man sich hier anschauen. ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Graunacht 2013 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** * Die Idee und das grobe Design dieses Skins kamen von '2gold' * Die Zahl "6" auf ihrer Mütze lehnt daran an, dass "VI" in römischer Zahlenschrift der Zahl "6" entspricht. * Im Hintergrund kann man und in einem riesigen Donut sehen. * Sie holt einen Donut hervor, wenn sie verspottet. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich dieses Thema mit: ** ; : * Sie wurde von inspiriert. * Auf ihrem rechten Bein steht VI VI VI, was an "666", , anlehnt. ** Auf ihrem Körper kann man die Zahl 6 (sowohl als auch ) insgesamt sechsmal sehen (einmal unter ihrem linken Auge, einmal auf ihrem linken Bein, dreimal auf ihrem rechten Bein und einmal auf ihrem Rücken). * Sie ist einer der Diener von . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Mondwende 2017 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** * Sie ist vielleicht eine Anlehnung an den chinesischen Offizier . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Der Effekt ihrer ist geändert, sodass anstatt ein Rüstungssymbol ein Herzsymbol gebrochen wird, wodurch sie ihren Namen erhält. * schlägt Vi auf dem Splash-Art zum Ritter. ** Das Splash-Art von zeigt einen Moment kurz danach, wo ihr Schwert auf Vis rechter Schulter liegt. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** Media Musik= |align = center|content= : Gesang von Nicki Taylor aus Running the Risk She's such a misfit. Always ready to brawl It's like her business, roughing up your friends is the law There is no difference if you believe you're strong She's a bulldozer making sure you're flat on the ground She's like a boomerang, who never gives up She flies in circles till she hits you and you're biting the dust So just remember this, when she's chasing you down Face first, you'll be thrown onto the Proving Grounds She'll knock you out Have you ever really wanted to be a total rebel flippin' tables on the enemy? Did you ever try to further improve how fast you punch people through the roof? Oh, Was there ever any certain time when you thought brute force and style combined? Well, I guess now's time to shine. Cause finally, she's here, here comes Vi And as a matter of fact, the best bet one has is to quickly react To the first attack that's aiming for the bones Cause she'll never pull back and just risk it Have you ever really wanted to be a total rebel flippin' tables on the enemy? Did you ever try to further improve how fast you punch people through the roof? Oh, Was there ever any certain time when you thought brute force and style combined? Well, I guess now's time to shine. Cause finally! She's here! Here comes Vi! }} ;Sonstige Musik Mondwende 2017 - Login Screen| Kluft der Beschwörer - Login Screen| PROJEKT Jäger - Login Screen| League of Legends Music- PROJECT HUNTERS| Demacia Vice Squad Music| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Vi Dead Eye Teaser| Jahr des Imperators Skins-Trailer zur Mondwende 2017 – League of Legends| Die Jagd Animierter Trailer „PROJEKT Jäger“ – League of Legends| Jäger „PROJEKT 2017“-Event-Video – League of Legends| Vi mid-tier figure| SoloRenektonOnly Solo Darius League of Legends| League of Legends Animation Demo Reel - 2017| Abrechnung PROJEKT 2019 Skins-Trailer – League of Legends| |-|Galerie= Vi Frühes Konzept 1.png|Vi Frühes Konzept 1 - Ruby 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Vi Frühes Konzept 2.png|Vi Frühes Konzept 1 - Ruby 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Vi Frühes Konzept 3.png|Vi Frühes Konzept 1 - Ruby 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Vi Frühes Konzept 4.png|Vi Frühes Konzept 1 - Ruby 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Vi Konzept 1.png|Vi Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Vi Konzept 2.png|Vi Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Vi Konzept farbig.jpg|Vi Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Vi Konzept 4.png|Vi Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Vi Konzept 5.png|Vi Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Vi Konzept 6.png|Vi Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Vi Konzept 07.jpg|Vi Konzept 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Jonboy Meyers) Vi Konzept 3D.jpg|Vi Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Leroy Strauss) Vi Konzept 2.jpg|Vi Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Leroy Strauss) Vi Statue model 01.jpg|Vi Statue Model 1 (von DragonFly Studio) Vi Statue model 02.jpg|Vi Statue Model 2 (von DragonFly Studio) Vi Cinematic Konzept 01.jpg|Vi Cinematic Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Nicolas Collings) Vi Braum Illaoi Yasuo Cinematic Konzept 01.jpg|Vi Cinematic Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Nicolas Collings) Vi Cinematic Konzept 02.jpg|Vi Cinematic Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Seung Eun Kim) Vi Geschichte 01.jpg|Vis Badezimmer Vi promo teaser.jpg|Vi Deadeye Promo Vi Neonschlag- Konzept 01.jpg|Neonschlag-Vi Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Vi Neonschlag- Konzept 02.jpg|Neonschlag-Vi Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Vi Neonschlag- model 01.jpg|Neonschlag-Vi Model Vi Officer Konzept.jpg|Officer Vi Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Charmeur Ezreal und Charmante Vi.jpg|Charmante Vi & Charmeur-Ezreal Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Vi Dämonen- Konzept.jpg|Dämonen-Vi Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Vi Dämonen- model 1.jpg|Dämonen-Vi Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Vi Dämonen- model 2.jpg|Dämonen-Vi Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Mondwende Statue model 01.jpg|Mondwende Statue Model 1 (von DragonFly Studio) Mondwende Statue model 02.jpg|Mondwende Statue Model 2 (von DragonFly Studio) Vi Kriegsherrin model 01.jpg|Kriegsherrin Vi Model (von DragonFly Studio) PROJEKT 2017 Konzept 01.jpg|PROJEKT: Vi Log-in Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) PROJEKT 2017 Konzept 02.jpg|PROJEKT: Vi Log-in Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) PROJEKT 2017 Konzept 03.jpg|PROJEKT: Vi Log-in Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) PROJEKT 2017 Konzept 07.jpg|PROJEKT: Vi Log-in Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Vi PROJEKT Splash Konzept 01.jpg|PROJEKT: Vi Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Esben Lash Rasmussen) Vi PROJEKT Splash Konzept 02.jpg|PROJEKT: Vi Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Esben Lash Rasmussen) Vi PROJEKT Splash Konzept 03.jpg|PROJEKT: Vi Splash Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Esben Lash Rasmussen) Vi Herzensbrecherin- Konzept 01.jpg|Herzensbrecherin-Vi Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Vlad Bacescu) Vi Herzensbrecherin- Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Herzensbrecherin-Vi Splash Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Sangsoo Jeong) Champion Saison 2019 Promo 04.jpg|Saison 2019 Champion Promo (vom Riot-Künstler T.J. Geisen) Vi Saison 2019 Promo 01.jpg|Saison 2019 Vi Promo (vom Riot-Künstler T.J. Geisen) Arcade Tunderdome 2017 Demacia Vice 02.jpg|Demacia Vice Promo |-|Skin-Spotlights= Neonschlag-Vi - Skin-Spotlight| Officer Vi - Skin-Spotlight| Officer Vi - Chroma-Spotlight| Charmante Vi - Skin-Spotlight| Dämonen-Vi - Skin-Spotlight| Kriegsherrin Vi - Skin-Spotlight| PROJEKT Vi - Skin-Spotlight| Herzensbrecherin-Vi - Skin-Spotlight| Herzensbrecherin-Vi - Chroma-Spotlight| |Trivia= Trivia Entwicklung * Vi wurde von gypsylord entwickelt. * Während ihrer Entwicklung nannte man sie "Piltover Enforcer".https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/de-de/2018/09/ask-riot-kled-skin-code-names/ * Vi war der erste Champion, der über einen Feedback-Thread für den PBE angekündigt wurde und nicht zuerst durch eine Sneakpreview oder ein Art-Spotlight.Vis Ankündigung - Beitrag von gypsylord * Auf der PAX 2014 soll Ohmikegoodness kundgegeben haben, dass Vi ursprünglich "Ruby" heißen und auf Rollschuhen laufen sollte. * Der Name Vi ist wahrscheinlich von "vis" abgeleitet, dem lateinischen Wort für Kraft, Stärke oder Gewalt. * Vi, wie VI geschrieben, ist die römische Ziffer für sechs. Vi trägt in ihrem Officer-Skin auch die Zahl "6" auf die Brust tätowiert. ** Fans vermuten, dass die Sechs eine besondere Bedeutung haben könnte, offiziell gab man dazu aber noch nichts bekannt. * Anthony Possobon designte die visuellen Effekte für Vis Login-Bildschirm.Possobons Arbeiten zu LoL * Kurz bevor veröffentlicht wurde, fand man Vis offizielle Profilseite mit Graffiti beschmiert vor, was als Teaser zu Jinx dienen sollte. (Bild hier) Geschichte * Da Vi ihre Eltern nie kennengelernt hat und sich an nichts aus ihrer Vergangenheit erinnern kann, hatte sie auch keinen richtigen Namen; also benannten die Leute sie nach dem Tattoo auf ihrer Wange: "Vi".Vi story and art - Beitrag von gypsylord * Es gibt die Theorie, dass Vi und Geschwister sein könnten. ** Zu Vis Vergangenheit und Familie gab man bekannt, dass sie absolut keine Erinnerungen an diese Dinge habe, weil sie noch sehr jung war, als sie zur Waise wurde. Falls Vi tatsächlich eine Schwester gehabt haben sollte, würde sie sich nicht mehr an sie erinnern.Ebd. ** Warum Gefallen daran hat, besonders Vi zu ärgern, bleibt offen. * Während der AMA zu Aatrox wurde erwähnt, dass Vi Linkshänderin sei.Reddit - Beitrag von ohmikegoodness * nennt Vi "fat hands" aufgrund ihrer übergroßen Handschuhe. Generelles * Wenn Vi mit im gleichen Team ist, bekommen beide ** einen kosmetischen Buff, ** +1 Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit, während sie sich in der Nähe des anderen befinden, ** +1 Extragold, wenn sie an derselben Tötung beteiligt waren. ** Außerdem hat Vi drei besondere Sprüche für . * Wenn sich im gegnerischen Team befindet, hat Vi ** besondere Reaktionen darauf, wenn sie überlebt, ** spezielle Sprüche zur Verspottung von Caitlyn, die bei Caitlyn einen kosmetischen Debuff auslösen, bis sie Vi angreift oder stirbt. * Vi hat einen besonderen Spruch bei der Anwendung ihrer ultimativen Fähigkeit auf einen gegnerischen . * Wenn Vi gegen kämpft, erhält sie ** einen kosmetischen Debuff, der sie (und ) dazu auffordert, Jinx zu fassen, ** +1 Gold für jedes Mal, dass sie tötet.Forenbeitrag unter "Two hidden passives you might not know about" * Vi ist der zweite Champion mit Gesang in ihrer Login-Musik; der erste war . ** Die Sängerin war Nicki Taylor. Sie leihte ihr auch in dem Rap-Projekt "This is War 2: Piltover vs. Zaun" die Stimme. * Vi tanzt den Dougie (Hip-Hop).Video: Vi dance reference * Vi ist einer der wenigen Champions, die sich selbst unterdrücken können. Es ist ihr nicht möglich, zu unterbrechen. * Vi hat mit zwei Buchstaben den kürzesten Champion-Namen in League of Legends. * Vis Fähigkeitskit beinhaltet jede Art des Massenkontrolleffekts 'in der Luft': Vis löst einen kleinen Rückstoß an Zielen aus und wirft ein Ziel hoch, während alles andere im Weg zur Seite geschleudert wird. * Vi hat ein Licht auf dem Rücken, sobald ihre passive Fähigkeit aufgeladen ist. Champion-Enthüllung: Vi, Piltovers Vollstreckerin ;von NeeksNaman Champion-Enthüllung: Vi, Piltovers Vollstreckerin Es gibt nichts Befriedigenderes als den Klang eurer Gegner, die einem wuchtigen Schlag erliegen. Jedenfalls nicht für , der neuesten Championesse in der Liga. Bei ihr dreht sich alles um durchschlagende, und . P= ;Schockschild left|64px Vi lädt einen Schild über Zeit auf. Der Schild kann aktiviert werden, indem ein Gegner mit einer Fähigkeit getroffen wird. |-|Q= ;Rammbock left|64px Vi lädt ihre Handschuhe auf und entfesselt einen mauernerschütternden Hieb, der sie vorwärts trägt. Der erste getroffene Champion stoppt Vi und wird . |-|W= ;Verbeulende Hiebe left|64px Vis Hiebe die , verursachen und gewähren ihr . |-|E= ;Übermäßige Gewalt left|64px Vis nächster Angriff stößt durch ihr Ziel und verursacht an den Gegnern hinter diesem. |-|R= ;Tätlicher Angriff left|64px Vi rennt einen Gegner um, wobei sie jeden, der im Weg steht, . Sobald sie ihr Ziel erreicht, schlägt sie es , springt hinterher und schleudert es wieder zu Boden. Spielweise Als Top-Lanerin oder Junglerin dreht sich bei Vis Spielstil alles darum, Gegner zu verprügeln und ihre zu zertrümmern. Vis unverkennbarer Schlag ist der . Wenn ihr die Fähigkeit zum ersten Mal aktiviert, beginnt einen mächtigen Hieb aufzuladen. Beim zweiten Aktivieren von stürmt ihr nach vorn, verursacht Schaden an Einheiten und schlagt gegnerische Champions zurück. Zu Beginn des Spiels schikaniert Vi ihre Kontrahenten, während sie die Lane mit und dem Flächenschaden von leerfegt. Der kluge Einsatz von erlaubt es euch, die Lane schnell zu säubern, während ihr Gegner ärgert, die versuchen, nah heranzukommen, um Vasallen den letzten Schlag zu verpassen. Sobald die Teamkämpfe ausbrechen, erlaubt es euch Vis , durch die Frontlinie eurer Kontrahenten zu stürmen und ihre Carries zu zerschmettern. schnappt sich einen gegnerischen Champion. Diesen jagt ihr dann und verpasst ihm einen Kinnhaken, dass er in die Luft fliegt. Gegner, die das Pech haben, euch im Weg zu stehen, werden beiseite gestoßen. Mit hohen Schadenszahlen, und werdet ihr zur unaufhaltbaren Kraft. Da Vis Angriffe und aktivierbaren Fähigkeiten ansammeln, könnt ihr euren gegen gerüstete Gegner sichtlich erhöhen, indem ihr einfach tut, was ihr am besten könnt: zuschlagen. Und um dem Ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, hilft Vis euch, nicht nur große Schadensspitzen zu überleben, sondern auch Teamkämpfe zu verlängern. Seid ihr bereit, die Handschuhe überzustreifen und euer schlagendes Können unter Beweis zu stellen? Sobald eure Widersacher eure schweren Waffen sehen, heißt es zuschlagen oder geschlagen werden. center|640px Dev Blog: Vis Werdegang ;von Chris 'Pwyff' Tom und August 'jinxylord' Browning Dev Blog: Vis Werdegang Hey, Beschwörer! Herzlich willkommen zu einem neuen Eintrag im Dev Blog! Heute werfen wir die Zeitmaschine an und versetzen uns in die Zeit der Entstehung von , die in Piltover alles kurz und klein haut, das nicht stabil genug ist. Die Erschaffung von Vi bot einige Herausforderungen (inklusive des Ersinnens von Wörtern, die mit V beginnen), aber es gibt noch viel mehr, was wir euch berichten können. Zum Beispiel, wie wir stimmige Championfertigkeiten entwickeln und auf wie viele Arten man in LoL Dinge kaputthauen kann. Ich übergebe nun also ohne weiteres Geplapper an Gypsylord! Eine verwegene Herausfordererin tritt auf den Plan! right|250px An meinem ersten Tag bei Riot sah ich eine Konzeptzeichnung von RiotZeronis für eine weibliche 'Vollstreckerin Piltovers' an der Ideenfindungs-Pinwand mit einem Zettel daran, der klarmachte: "VERDAMMT, DAS WIRD DAS GENIALSTE COSPLAY, DAS IHR JE GESEHEN HABT!" Sofort habe ich mich in die Zeichnung verliebt und Ziegler (der Lead Champion Designer zu der Zeit) angefleht, mich an ihr als mein erstes Projekt arbeiten zu lassen. Sechs Monate später wurde Vi veröffentlicht, um den Liveserver zu terrorisieren, sehr zum Missfallen aller AD-Carry-Spieler. In diesem Blog will ich über die Evolution von Vis Fertigkeiten im Verlauf ihrer Entwicklung sprechen und besonders die Designentscheidungen hinter einigen Änderungen, die wir vorgenommen haben, hervorheben. Das Allererste, das ich tat, als ich grünes Licht bekam, um an der Vollstreckerin (wie sie zu der Zeit genannt wurde), zu arbeiten, war, mir über die Hauptaspekte Gedanken zu machen, die ich in ihr Gameplay einbringen wollte. Nachdem ich einige Stunden lang auf die Konzeptzeichnung gestarrt und mir einen kurzen Abriss ihrer Hintergrundgeschichte (Ex-Kriminelle wird zum bösen Bullen, der mit riesigen Banktresore aufhaut) angehört hatte, wusste ich, dass sie drei Dinge brauchte: * Emotionsgeladene Schläge, die was – Mächtige Handschuhe bedeuten mächtige Schläge, also sollten sich auch normale Angriffe schon gut anfühlen. * Angriff als beste Verteidigung – Vi ist super aggressiv, also beschützt sie sich, indem sie als erstes zuschlägt. * Kein Rumgetüddel – Vi huscht nicht verstohlen um einen Kampf herum. . Ich habe mich auf die oben genannten drei Aspekte konzentriert, da ich das Gefühl hatte, sie repräsentieren etwas, das wir einen Kraftarchetypen nennen. Wenn ein Spieler Vis Splashbild sieht, hat er ein Punkmädchen mit aggressiver Persönlichkeit und gigantisch überdimensionierten Handschuhen vor sich, die es einsetzt, um zuzuschlagen. Vis Entwicklung musste also diesem Archetypen Gestalt geben – ein Super-Aggro-Punk; ganz ähnlich wählen die Leute ja auch , um mit einem brutalen Kriegsherren andere mit seiner mächtigen umzumähen. Wenn die Spielweise nicht zum Kraftarchetypen des Charakters passt, kann das zu wenig lohnenswerten Erfahrungen führen, die wiederum nach sich ziehen, dass man sich auf andere Dinge konzentriert, um Spaß und Befriedigung zu erfahren (ja, du bist gemeint, ). Stimmige Fertigkeiten: Verstrickungen eines Designers Fangen wir mit Papierfertigkeiten an (die theoretischen Fertigkeiten eines Champions), die man erstmal grob skizziert. Ihr werdet hier ein paar grundlegende Ideen für und bemerken, die vom ersten Tag an präsent waren: .}} und lädt ihre Handschuhe zwei Sekunden lang auf, bevor sie nach vorn stürmt, Tonnen an Schaden raushaut und den ersten Champion, den sie trifft, .}} , der die erste Fähigkeit, die sie treffen sollte, reflektiert.}} es. Jeder getötete Gegner wird verbolzt, verursacht den Schaden von Wumms und verlangsamt mit Flächenwirkung, während die zurückgesetzt wird.}} ), verursacht Schaden und ihr Ziel eine Sekunde lang. Während dieser Zeit könnte sie Steampunk-Angriff erneut aktivieren, um einen der drei Effekte auszuwählen: :* Ich geb' dir den Rest – Verlängerung der und zusätzlicher Schaden :* Ich schlag' zu – Ziel wird und knallt wieder auf dem Boden auf, wo es alle Gegner in der Nähe . :* Schleudern – Das Ziel wird in eine gewählte Richtung .}} Nach einigen vorbereitenden Spieltests mit Rückmeldungen von verschiedenen Designern wurde eins glasklar: Auch wenn einige der Fähigkeiten richtig Spaß machten, fühlten sie sich für Vi einfach nicht 'richtig' an. bildete dabei die einzige Ausnahme und rief vom ersten Tag an überwältigend positive Reaktionen hervor. Ich musste also nochmal innehalten und herausfinden, warum so gut abschnitt. Schließlich kam ich zu der Einschätzung, die ich oben schon beschrieben habe: Alle anderen Fähigkeiten von Vi brachten einfach nicht ihren Kraftarchetypen zum Ausdruck. 16px Wumms war lustig, fühlte sich aber wie ein Schlag auf den Boden, nicht wie eine ordentliche Kelle an. 16px Schleudern ermöglichte fantastische Spielzüge, aber warum sollte man Handschuhe benutzen, um Leute hochzuheben? 16px Komm schon war ein rein defensiver Zug, ohne ihm eigene Aggression. hingegen hatte alles, wie ich wollte, dass sich Vi für den Spieler anfühlt. Er war aggressiv. Er bewirkte etwas. Er fühlte sich genau nach dem an, was ein böser Bulle in Piltover tun würde, um einen flüchtenden Kriminellen aufzuhalten. Mit im Hinterkopf entschied ich, den Großteil von Vis bisherigen Fertigkeiten zu verwerfen und mit dieser Regel von vorn anzufangen: Falls eine Fähigkeit nicht als harter Schlag beschrieben werden kann, bringt sie es nicht. Schleudern und Wumms waren spaßig, aber keine Schläge. Eine Lektion, die ich daraus gelernt habe, ist, dass fantastische Mechaniken manchmal wieder in die Schublade wandern müssen, wenn sie dem Ziel nicht dienlich sind. Ich will Schleudern immer noch im Spiel sehen, aber für Vi passt es einfach nicht. Wie entwerfe ich eine vielversprechende ultimative Fähigkeit? Nach einigen Monaten Ideenfindung hatte ich den Großteil der Fertigkeiten, die ihr jetzt auf dem Liveserver seht, fertig, abgesehen von Vis ultimativer Fähigkeit. Hier der Status von Vi vor : . Sekunden später rammt sie ihn wieder in den Boden und damit auch alles um sie herum.}} Wenn ihr je einen weichen Champion gegen eine fähige Vi gespielt habt, kennt ihr wahrscheinlich das Gefühl, das Tätlicher Angriff hinterlässt. Dann schaut ihr euch womöglich Kraftschlag an und denkt euch "Das sieht ja fast schon fair aus, warum daran was ändern?" Aber bei „Kraftschlag“ kamen zwei grundlegende Probleme zusammen. Erstens: Es fühlte sich einfach wie ein schlecht gemachtes (die ultimative Fähigkeit von Malphite) an; die Reichweite war kürzer, die Dauer der Betäubung war kürzer und den Flächenschaden konnte man leichter umgehen. Zweitens, und noch wichtiger: Vi hatte als Charakter keine einzigartige strategische Nische im Spiel. Mit diesen Fertigkeiten erfüllte sie dieselben Aufgaben wie und , aber abgesehen davon, dass sie beide an Werten übertraf (dazu später mehr), gab es einfach keinen Grund, sie Jarvan IV., der auch noch im Gepäck hat, vorzuziehen. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Vis ultimative Fähigkeit, wenn sie richtig hingebogen würde, das Potenzial hatte, beide Probleme zu lösen. Meiner Ansicht nach sollten idealerweise alle Champions einen Grund haben, aus dem sie allen anderen innerhalb ihrer Rolle vorgezogen werden. Jeder Champion muss etwas Einzigartiges an sich haben, was niemand sonst hat. Wenn wir das richtig machen, erschaffen wir Charaktere, die sich nicht auf pure Kraft verlassen müssen, um geschätzt zu werden, sondern sich wegen dieser einen fantastischen Sache, die sie in das Team einbringen, toll anfühlen. Wenn ihr wählt, habt ihr damit die globale und habt schon all die fantastischen Ganks vor Augen, die ihr ab Stufe 6 verwirklichen könnt. Ihr werdet immer die Möglichkeit haben, die einzusetzen und TF wird sich, unabhängig von seiner Stärke (bis zu einem gewissen Punkt), immer gut anfühlen. Wenn ihr, als Gegenbeispiel, wählt, könnt ihr rumrennen und 'Dinge tun', werdet euch aber nur als etwas Besonderes fühlen, wenn ihr eure Gegenspieler über die Attribute schlagt. Wenn euer Team einen Tank mit braucht, solltet ihr nehmen. Falls euer Team eher ein robustes Kerlchen mit irrsinnigen braucht, ist wohl sinnvoller. Es mag auch Teamzusammenstellungen geben, die einen tankigen Bären mit Schleuderfertigkeit und irrsinnigen Einzelzielfähigkeiten brauchen, aber Volibear hat einfach nicht viele Dinge, die ihn einzigartig machen, weshalb er einfach immer danach beurteilt werden wird, wie hoch seine Grundwerte im Vergleich zu anderen Champions in seiner Rolle ausfallen. Mit dieser Devise im Hinterkopf begab ich mich auf die Suche nach Vis Nische und kam mit wieder zurück. Weshalb bringt man Vi in ein Team? Weil sie für die beste, garantierte Fernkampf-Massenkontrolle im ganzen Spiel sorgt. Da kommt ihr nicht mit raus. Die könnt ihr nicht . Ihr habt keine Chance auszuweichen. Vi schlägt dich Sekunden hoch. Punkt. Vi geht in die Vollen right|250px Anfangs wollte ich, dass, wenn jemand wie Vi in den Kampf einsteigt, es im Konterspiel nicht so sehr darum geht, wie man diesen furchteinflößenden Schlag umgeht, sondern man sich eher Gedanken macht, was man tut, nachdem man eingesteckt hat. Einer Vi, die auf ihr Ziel zu rennt und es anschließend niederschlägt, kann man etwas entgegensetzen. Eine Vi, die an ihr Ziel herankommt und dem Spieler sofort einen grauen Bildschirm beschert, ist nicht so ideal. Außerdem wäre ich auch überglücklich, wenn Vi ihr Ziel auf 800+ Reichweite auswählt, wenn sie das tut, um einem Teamkollegen die restliche Arbeit erledigen zu lassen, aber auch das wird nicht passieren (siehe: grauer Bildschirm). Vi sollte dank für jeden ausgedehnten Kampf dankbar sein und ihr Motiv einer schlagfertigen Raufboldin passt mehr zu einer ausdauernden Kämpferin als einer Assassine mit hohen Schadensspitzen. Wir behalten Vi weiter im Auge, während sie auf dem Liveserver für Recht und Ordnung sorgt, aber ich hoffe, hiermit habt ihr ein paar Einblicke darin gewonnen, wie wir ein Championdesign angehen und wie das speziell bei Vis Fertigkeiten ablief. |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V10.1: * ** Vi bleibt für die Dauer ihres Kinnhakens . V9.2: * ** Die Verzögerung zwischen dem verstärkten Angriff durch Gewaltanwendung und Vis nächstem normalen Angriff ist kürzer und skaliert jetzt besser mit dem . V8.24: * ** Die passen jetzt zeitlich zur Animation. }}